


Dynamite: the filk

by akikotree, dabow, knight_tracer, lysandyra (pxssnelke), read by (bluedreaming), the24thkey



Category: podfic - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Inspired by Dynamite (BTS), Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: Dynamite (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabow/pseuds/dabow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: BTS's Grammy nominated songDynamite.... now about recording podfic!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	Dynamite: the filk

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics written by Dabow, Pxssnelke and The24thkey. Sung by Dabow, Pxssnelke, the24thkey, Bluedreaming, Knight_Tracer and Akikotree, edited by Akikotree, cover art by Poppyseedheart, Bluedreaming and Akikotree. This song was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box and is a Team Kpop production. Thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3

  


Download here by right clicking on the three dots: MP3 | **Size:** 2.61  


Cause I, I, I'm in the tags tonight /watch me re-cord fic/ audible delight 

Phone on, get up in the morn'  
Cup of tea, let's rock and roll  
Stay strong, find the fic  
Dropping links, I'm in the zone  
Sing song when I work from home  
This filk is comin' along  
Ding-dong call me on my phone,  
Discord like a game of ping pong

This is gettin' noisy, can you hear my AC get cozy?  
My voice sweet as honey, yeah, this take cha-ching like money  
Podfic overload, I'm into that, I'm good to go  
It's fanfic, you know I stay up  
Hey, so let's go

Cause I, I, I'm in the tags tonight /watch me re-cord fic/ audible delight (Hey)  
Shinin' through the archive with a little funk and soul  
So I'ma read it loud like dynamite, woah-oh-oh

Skype a friend, join the crowd, whoever wanna multivoice  
Word up, talk the talk, this fic's gonna bring us joy  
Day or night, the sky's alight, we record to the break of dawn  
This organization chart says I've got the cover art  
so you should keep your eyes on the ball

This is getting noisy, can you hear my AC get cozy?  
My voice sweet as honey, yeah, this take cha-ching like money  
Podfic overload, I'm into that, I'm good to go  
It's fanfic, you know I stay up  
Hey, so let's go

Cause I, I, I'm in the tags tonight /watch me re-cord fic/ audible delight (Hey)  
Shinin' through the archive with a little funk and soul  
So I'ma read it loud like dynamite, woah-oh-oh

Dyn-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na, na-na, recording dynamite  
Dyn-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na, na-na, recording dynamite  
Shinin' through the archive with a little funk and soul  
Read it loud like dynamite, woah-oh-oh

Dyn-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, ayy  
Dyn-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, ayy  
Dyn-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, ayy  
Read it loud like dynamite  
Dyn-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, ayy  
Dyn-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, ayy  
Dyn-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, ayy  
Read it loud like dynamite

Cause I, I, I'm in the tags tonight /watch me re-cord fic/ audible delight  
Shinin' through the archive with a little funk and soul  
So I'ma read it loud like dynamite  
(This is ah) 'Cause I, I, I'm in the stars tonight  
So watch me record fire audible delight  
Shinin' through the archive with a little funk and soul  
So I'ma read it loud like dynamite, woah-oh-oh

Dyn-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na, na-na, recording dynamite  
Dyn-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na, na-na, recording dynamite  
Shinin' through the archive with a little funk and soul  
So I'ma read it loud like dynamite, woah-oh-oh  



End file.
